Amber Liu
Perfil *'Nombre:' 엠버 / Amber *'Nombre artístico:' Amber Liu *'Nombre real:' Amber Josephine Liu / 앰버 조세핀 리우 *'Nombre coreano: '유일운 / Yoo Il Woon *'Nombre chino:' 刘逸云 / Liu Yi Yun *'Nombre japonés: 'アンバー / Anbaa *'Apodos:' Llama, Stich, Koala, Pikachu, Charmander, EunYoung, f(x)'s Cutie pie. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Compositora, MC, Actriz y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Los Ángeles, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura:' 165.9 cm *'Peso:' 56 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor (Jackie Liu) *'Agencia: ' **SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Steel Wool Entertainment (Estados Unidos) Biografía 'Pre Debut' Amber Liu nació en Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos. Sus padres son taiwaneses. Tiempo después se trasladó a Taiwán para luego volver a Estados Unidos. Amber habla inglés, chino y coreano con fluidez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Ángeles, donde fue aceptada. 'Debut' En septiembre de 2009, Amber debutó como miembro del nuevo grupo femenino de SM Entertainment, f(x), debutando respectivamente el 5 de septiembre del 2009, bajo el sello de su agencia. 'Debut Solitario' A principios de febrero del 2015, se reportó que Amber realizaría su debut en solitario a mediados de ese mismo mes con un mini álbum. El 13 de febrero, Amber lanzó su primer mini álbum debut titulado 'Beautiful'. El 25 de marzo de 2016, Amber reveló el sencillo 'Borders', así como el vídeo musical para la canción del mismo nombre. Y el 06 de mayo, Amber en colaboración con Luna, R3hab y Xavi&Gi lanzaron el sencillo digital 'Wave'. Estos sencillos pertenecen a los sencillos semanales del canal de música digital SM Station. A mediados de mayo, SM Entertainment reveló que Amber lanzaría el sencillo digital el 18 de mayo, titulado 'On My Own'. El 22 de mayo, SM Entertainment reveló un sorpresivo teaser sobre el segundo sencillo digital para el 25 del mismo mes, titulado 'Need To Feel Needed'. Debut en Estados Unidos En julio de 2018 Amber firmó con la discográfica estadounidense Steel Wool Entertainment. En su entrevista de 'Forbes' con Steve Baltin, Amber insinuó su debut como solista en los Estados Unidos: "He creado un buen catálogo de música genial que estoy ansiosa por lanzar próximamente". Dramas * Entourage (tvN, 2016). Temas para Dramas *''Spread It's Wings (junto a Luna y Krystal)'' tema para God of Study (2010). Programas de TV *'2017:' (SBS) Elementary School Teacher. *'2016:' (tvN) Power of Variety (12/12/16) *'2016:' The 21st Asian Television Awards (2/12/16) *'2016:' (Arirang TV) After School Club (17/05/16, MC con Kevin) *'2016:' (Arirang TV) Touch Q (Ep 19 y 20) *'2016:' (MBC) We Got Married (Panelista) *'2015:' (SBS) Two Yoo Project Sugar Man (24/11/15, con Luna) *'2015:' (SBS) Star King (Ep. 404 y 405) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) After School Club (4/08/15, Ep. 171, con Peniel) *'2015:' (KBS) A Song For You 4 como MC (19/07/15-25/10/15, como MC) *'2015:' (Jiangsu TV) Top Fly (Hasta episodio 5) *'2015:' (Video blog) Just Kidding Party ('27/06/2015) *'2015: K-Style season 4 episodio 5 (como invitada de Irene Kim) *'2015:' (SBS) Running Man (24/05/15) *'2015:' (MBC) Global We Got Married - Temporada 4 - como Invitada junto a N de VIXX. *'2015:' (KBS) Safety First (18/05/15) *'2015:' (SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (16/05/15) *'2015:' (KBS) Happy Together Season 3 (30/04/15) *'2015:' (SBS) Rommate Ep.25 como invitada (07/04/15) *'2015:' (TVN) SNL Korean Season 6 Ep.7 (28/03/15) *'2015:' (KBS) Lets Go Dream Team season2 ep.274 (22/03/15) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) After School Club Ep. 156 como MC especial (21/04/15) *'2015:' (TVN) Comedy Big League (15/03/15) *'2015:' (Video Blog) Eat your kimchi (14/03/15) *'2015:' (SBS) Star King (14/03/15) *'2015:' (KBS2) Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook (07/03/15) *'2015:' (MBC) Radio Star (04/03/15) *'2015:' (MBC) I Live Alone (27/02/15) *'2015:' (Mnet) 4 Things Show Ep.7 (24/02/15) *'2015:' (KBS) Game of Thrones: Superman vs 1 Night 2 Days (20/02/15) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) After School Club (18/02/15) *'2015:' (KBS2) Star Golden Bell - New Years Special (19/02/15) *'2015:' (MBC) Real Man Female Special Season 2 *'2014:' (Video Blog) Eat your kimchi *'2014:' (KBS) A Song for You 3 (como MC) *'2014:' One Fine Day "Ailee & Amber" *'2014:' (MBC) Global We Got Married - Season 2 - como MC junto a So Ryong de Tasty. *'2014:' (Arirang TV) After School Club Especial- KEric and Friends, junto a Peniel Shin Brad, Eric Nam y Kevin (13/05/14) *'2013:' Guerrilla date. *'2013:' (MBC) Show Champion - Como MC junto con Eun Jung de T-ara. *'2013:' Funny or die - Anna Kendrick goes K-pop *'2012:' (KBS) Invincible Youth 2 *'2012:' Best Couple. *'2010:' (SBS) Star King (12/10/15) Programas de Radio *'2016:' (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (03/03/16) *'2015:' (MBC C-Radio) Idol True Colors (14/03/15, Ep. 48) *'2015:' Kim Jungsoo's Gayo Plaza (27/02/15) *'2015:' (SBS Radio) Choi Hwajung's Power Time, junto a Zion.T y Crush (24/02/15) *'2015:' (SBS FM) Cultwo Show (12/02/15) *'2015:' (Arirang Radio) Music Access (17/02/15) *'2013:' (SBS) PopAsia The K-Wave, junto a Rome & Aron (13/11/13) Videos Musicales * Kim Jo Han - Y.O.U (2016) *Danson Tang - feat. f(x) Amber -I'm Back (2010) *SUPERFRUIT feat.Amber Liu - FANTASY (2017) Anuncios *Nike (2018) *Talent Cosmetic (2015) *Baskin Robbins *Samsung LCD TV Discografía Corea Mini Álbum Single Digital Internacional Mixtape Single Digital Colaboraciones *James Lee - Perfect (Dueto con Amber Liu) (2018) *Shannon - Love Don't Hurt (feat. Amber) (2017) *Ailee - Letting Go (feat. Amber) (2015) *Justin Oh - We Own The World (feat. Amber & Luna) (2015) *Chat Future - So Good (feat. Amber) (2014) *Henry - 1-4-3 (I Love You) (feat. Amber) (2013) *Stephanie Kim - Dance (NaNaNa) (feat. Amber) (2012) *Henry & Amber - Happy Holidays (2011) *S.M. The Ballad - Don't Lie (feat. Amber) (2010) *Danson Tang - I'm Back (feat. Amber) (2010) Composiciones *KSUKE-x Amber- Breath Again (2016) *Amber - Need To Feel Needed (2016) *Amber - On My Own (feat. Gen Neo) (2016) *Amber - Borders (2016) *Ailee - Letting Go (feat. Amber) (2015) *Amber - I Just Wanna (feat. Eric Nam) (2015) *Amber - Beautiful (2015) *Amber - Shake That Brass (feat. TaeYeon) (2015) *Amber - Love Run (2015) *Amber - Heights (2015) *f(x) - Summer Love (2014) *f(x) - Good Bye Summer (feat. D.O) (2013) Reconocimientos * 2015 MBC Entertainment Awards: 'Premio Best Female Newcomer (Variety) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: F(x). **'Posición:' Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Casting:' 2008 SM Global Audition. *'Fanclub:' Ember. *'Idioma:' Inglés (Lengua materna), Mandarín (Fluido) y Coreano (Fluido). *'Color favorito:' Rojo y Negro. *'Comida Favorita:' Platos mexicanos, Ddeukbokki. *'Género favorito: '''R&B. *'Hobbies:' Hacer ejercicio, bailar, tocar la guitarra, batería y andar en skate. *'Especialidades:' Basketball, TaeKwonDo, Coser, Cubo Rubik. *'Canción favorita:' SHINee - 누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay), Taking back Sunday "What’s it Feel Like To Be A Ghost", Jessie J Who you are. *'Bandas favoritas:' Linkin Park, Taking back Sunday. *'Tipo de Voz: Contralto. * '''Mejor amigo: Kevin Woo (Ex-miembro de U-KISS) *En un programa (MTV Taiwan JKPop) Amber también mencionó que su tipo ideal era alguien lindo y cool y explicó que hay chicos que se ven fríos pero cuando sonríen se ven lindos''. * Audicionó para SM Entertaiment en 2007 en la Audición Global; y su tiempo de trainee fue de un año y medio. * Es muy cercana a todos los idols de su empresa SM Ent. en general. * Dijo que la miembro que le llamo más la atención fue Luna por su voz. * Era buena estudiante, obtenía buenas notas para no hacer enfadar a sus padres ya que veía como su hermana mayor (Jackie) era rebelde y no quería ser regañada como ella. * Tiene varios trofeos y medallas que ganó haciendo algunos deportes cuando era estudiante. * Piensa que el lado derecho de su rostro luce como el de un chico, y el lado izquierdo como el de una chica. * Fue MC de Show Champion desde el 30 de Enero de 2013 hasta el 18 de Diciembre del 2013. *Tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda con las palabras Pray (Orar) y Faith (Fe). Sobre el omóplato derecho tiene un tatuaje que dicen I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me. philippians 4:13 que significa (Todo lo puedo en Cristo que me fortalece. philippians 4:13). En su brazo derecho tiene un tatuaje con un pentagrama y las notas de su canción "Beautiful", y oraciones como I shall not fear, for you are with me que significa (No voy a temer, porque tú estás conmigo.) y Fight que es (Luchar). También tiene un tatuaje cerca de su clavícula en la parte izquierda, cuatro personitas que significarían el número de integrantes de su familia. Y detrás de su oído izquierdo tiene tatuado una pequeña llave. * En Invincible Youth 2 le preguntaron ¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?, y ella respondió tres. El primero tendría que ser hombre, el segundo una mujer y el tercero no importaría. * Para quitarse el estrés la mejor solución para ella es gritar. * Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es hacer rompecabezas, de hecho declaró que junto con Ailee les encantan armarlos. * Desde pequeña le gustaba Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). * Ella audicionó como cantante, y fue aceptado por ello, muchos creen que fue por sus habilidades en el rap. * Es la miembro con mayor popularidad en el extranjero, en América y en Taiwán, específicamente por ser de descendencia taiwanesa y por su gran parecido a la cantante y actriz Ella Chen. * Junto con Min Ho de SHINee invento "llama song" *En el programa Hello Counselor un hombre criticó a Sulli diciéndole que sus brazos y pantorrillas eran muy gruesos y debía ejercitarse más. Amber, notablemente disgustada, la defendió diciendo: No está bien herir a las personas en base a tus propios estándares. *Sulli al conocer a Amber por primera vez, pensó que era un chico y hasta intentó coquetearle. * Fue nominada por Eric Nam y una amiga a realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challeng''e" el cual aceptó. Nominó a Min, su hermana Jackie Liu y un amigo. * Es amiga cercana de Minzy, ya que se conocen desde su debut, hace siete años. * Amber asistió al primer concierto de 2NE1 "NOLZA", para apoyar a su amiga Minzy y la visitó en el backstage. * Amber fue nombrada en los agradecimientos de las chicas de 2NE1, en el álbum To Anyone. * Es amiga cercana de Ailee, en un programa dijo que ve a Ailee como su hermana mayor y que ésta la cuida mucho. Ailee por su parte dijo que Amber es una persona muy buena y gentil con todos, pero que algunas personas se aprovechan de ello. * Ailee le hizo un oso de peluche, a lo que Amber respondió diciendo que tenía la cama llena de ellos, ya que los adora. * Kim Ian, actor de SMTOWN, quien estuvo con Amber en sus días de trainee, comentó en Real Man 2: "Amber usualmente es una persona muy viva pero cuando estuvo en el ejército, entró en depresión y estalló en lágrimas, me dolió." * El 25 de Enero, el segundo episodio en el programa de variedades “Real Men”, Amber falló en el examen físico ya que sus tatuajes eran más de 7 cm. * Dijo en Hello F(x) que una muy amiga suya le puso el nombre de Josephine (su segundo nombre). * Su sueño es crear un escenario donde no existan restricciones, un lugar donde todos pueden participar y divertirse. * Cuenta que una vez salió con Victoria a un centro comercial y quería usar el baño. Cuando llegó al baño una señora, parte del equipo de limpieza, le gritó : '''El baño de hombres está en la otra dirección'. * Tuvo que viajar sola a EE.UU un tiempo para recuperarse de una lesión en su tobillo. * Sus mejores amigos son: Ailee, Kevin, Eric Nam, Henry (Super Junior M), Donghae (Super Junior), HyunA, Minzy, Min, Jackson Wang (GOT7) y MinAh (Girl's Day). * Es amiga de Bomi de Apink, con quien participó en el programa "Real Man Female Special 2". * Sus cachorros JackJack y Gongju tienen su propia cuenta en Instagram, la cual tiene más de 100.000 seguidores. Luego de la muerte de Gongju, la cuenta pasó a ser solo de JackJack. Pero en Junio de 2016 integró a Tuna, su gata. * En The Beatles Code 2 afirmó que su primer amor fue a los quince años. * Eric Nam junto con Kevin (MC de After School Club) la eligieron como la más fuerte entre ellos. *Junto a su amigo Scott inició un canal de entretenimiento en YouTube llamado WHAT THE PINEAPPLE. * Apareció en dos vídeos del canal de Buzzfeed en Youtube. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial (Estados Unidos) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Canal de YouTube *SoundCloud Oficial Galería Amber1.jpg Amber2.jpg Amber3.jpg Amber5.jpg Amber4.jpg Amber6.png Amber7.jpg Amber8.jpg Videografía Corea Amber - Shake That Brass (Feat Tae Yeon of Girls' Generation)|Shake That Brass (feat. TaeYeon) Amber - Beautiful (Original Ver)|Beautiful Amber - Borders|Borders R3hab X f(AMBER LUNA) X Xavi&Gi - Wave|R3hab X f(Amber+Luna) X Xavi&Gi - Wave Amber - On My Own (Korean Ver.)|On My Own (feat. Gen Neo) (Korean Ver.) Amber X Luna - Heartbeat (feat Ferry Corsten, Kago Pengchi)|Amber X Luna - Heartbeat STATION 엠버 (AMBER) X 루나 (LUNA) 'Lower' MV| Amber X Luna - Lower Internacional Amber - On My Own|On My Own (feat. Gen Neo) Amber - Need To Feel Needed|Need To Feel Needed AMBER x KSUKE - Breathe Again|Breathe Again (feat. Ksuke) Rogue Rouge CLOSED DOORS| Closed Doors Rogue Rouge HIGH HOPES| High Hopes Rogue Rouge LIFELINE| Lifeline Rogue Rouge RIGHT NOW (feat. Gen Neo)| Right Now (feat. Gen Neo) Rogue Rouge THREE MILLION YEARS| Three Million Years Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KMC Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KYoutuber Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWRapera Categoría:TWBailarina Categoría:TWCompositora Categoría:TWMC Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWYoutuber